Ashe The Speedster
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Don't know what spurred us to walk down the path we did while we were in this world. Whether it was curiosity or destiny we'll never know. All I know is that me and Lapis have very few friends and a lot of enemies. Some people call us heroes others call us villains. But I only know one thing for certain...when I see my brother again i'm going to shove my blade up his ass.


**Ashe: Welcome to the first chapter of Heroes Or Villains my part in a four part series where the gang heads to the RWBYverse to cause mayhem and mess with Ironwood and Atlas**

 **Lapis: Why Ironwood specifically?**

 **Ashe: Besides the puns I can make off his name? If he hadn't brought nearly his entire army to vale Cinder wouldn't have been able to hack their systems causing them to go haywire.**

 **Lapis: True, but he did just want to take safety precautions.**

 **Ashe: Lapis he brought an Armada to Vale that could have instigated a war!**

 **Lapis: Good point.**

 **Ashe: Anyway let's get going we got work to do, enjoy reading about me and my girlfriend kicking ass!**

 **Chapter 1: Starting Over**

In a forest on the outskirts of Vale a portal opened up startling the forest animals, out of the portal came a girl with blue eyes with noticeable bags under them and blonde hair kept in a ponytail over her shoulder with a singular light blue highlight to it, a white short sleeved shirt, a dark red vest with a dragon symbol on the back along with black gloves and sneakers. The girl had a smirk on her face as she held out her arms as if waiting for something to drop into them, sure enough that something was a blue skinned woman with dark blue, chin length, pixie style hair with bangs and a fringe that covered her forehead. This girl also had navy blue eyes and wore a black Xingese secret soldier uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms, she wears fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles.

"Hey there good lookin'." The blonde said smiling at the confused blue skinned girl.

"What am I wearing?" The girl said as her companion put her down and the portal behind them began to close.

"You kinda look like Lan Fan from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood."

"I _look_ ridiculous, Ashe." Lapis said turning to look at the girl. "Seriously who'd want to wear this."

The now named Ashe chuckled at her companion. "Alright, alright, though you could just shift back to your normal clothes if you dislike it that much"

Lapis sent a light glare her way before attempting to shift into her normal attire, her body glowed a bright light before it died down revealing that the blue skinned girl had only a slight change made to her body.

"You've got to be kidding me !" Lapis yelled face flushed in embarrassment as she attempted to cover her naked upper body from the world.

Only to gasp in surprise when Ashe wrapped her hands around the blue skinned woman's chest. "I don't know what you're complaining about, not like you have anything i haven't seen before."

It was then that she noticed something added to her lovers body, usually when she hugged her like this Ashe could feel the shape of her partners gem pressing into her chest but this time she felt something else. Looking down Ashes eyes widened to see a large vertical scar on Lapis's back.

'Since when does Lapis have a scar? Since when do gems get scars in genera!?' Ashe thought as she reached out to touch the scar.

Only for electricity to spark from it hitting her hand causing both her and Lapis to fall to the ground screaming with their hands clutching their heads. Memories flooded their minds, images of them and the rest of their team fighting against Ironwood and Ozpin, Ashe saw herself fighting alongside both Raven Brawnwen and her daughter as well as the rest of team RWBY while Lapis saw herself hunting down a group of people before slaughtering them all with a spear.

When the memories finally stopped Lapis proceeded to run to a brush to throw up something she hadn't known she could even do, after emptying herself the blue skinned gem turned to see Ashe on the floor seemingly unconscious. Sighing, the water gem picked up the blonde speedster and proceeded to carry her through the forest she had gotten a fair distance when she heard someone call to her.

"Yo, Lapis!"

Lapis whipped her head to right to see a hologram of a boy wearing a grey hoodie along with cargo shorts and black running shoes. HE HAD SHORT BLONDE HAIR, blue eyes and had a burn mark on his hand.

"Ben?" Lapis said walking over to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Technically I'm not anywhere, me and Peri are still in the void." Ben said. "I got bored and decided to see if you'd made it through in one piece…and if my experiment worked."

"What experiment?" Lapis growled having an idea as to what it was.

"I may have made so you and Ashe can't use your gem abilities while you're here."

"WHAT!?"

"Relax, you can still use your hydrokenisi but you can't shift forms or clothes anymore the same thing goes for Ashe. When she wakes up tell her that I've restricted everyones Author capabilities because let's be honest we'd abuse the hell out of them if we had none and that'd bode poorly for this world."

At this Lapis gave a reluctant nod, Ashe was known to go overboard when visiting other worlds the girl would erase people from existence or just send to the bottom of the ocean if they annoyed. Hell, she wrote out Tsunade from the entirety of the Narutoverse because she lost a bet!

"So, what _will_ we be able to do?" Lapis asked before noticing that Ben wasn't looking at her.

"Uh, Ben."

"Wait for it."

"Wait for w-?!"

Lapis didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as an object slammed down in front of her kicking up dust, when it settled Lapis was surprised to see a light blue compact bow, a dark blue quiver with arrows, a map and a container with a ball of what seemed to be red and black energy.

"The bow and quiver are yours the map leads to a place where the three of can settle down for however long you're here time, I'd explain more but it looks like were approaching our destination." Ben said as he began to flicker out.

"Wait! What do you mean the three of us!?" Lapis yelled only for Ben to disappear leaving her alone in the forest.

Or so she thought.

"Who are you?"

Lapis jumped in surprise at the voice before turning around to see a seventeen year old girl with black haired that had red highlights, red eyes and a pale complection. She wore a shallow cut black dress, fingerless gloves, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them.

"Um.." Lapis said looking around nervously wishing for Ashe to wake up, she was the one with the RWBY knowledge not her.

"Answer the question." The mystery girl said drawing a sword from the sheath on her waist.

Lapis narrowed her eyes at this, she swore to herself years ago that she wouldn't be treated as a weakling be they friend or foe. She may have made up with Jasper but that didn't mean that this girl got a free pass. Before anything else could be someone else entered the clearing.

"Raven? Why'd you wonder off like-Oh my god is she okay?!" The mysterious woman said rushing over to Ashes side her silver cloak nearly flying off her body.

Ravens response was to groan in annoyance at her companions actions, these two could very well be hostile and shejust ran up to them without a care in the world. She cared for the girl, as surprising as that sounds, but even with all her potential and strength her partner was just too trusting sometimes.

"Summer we don't know these people."

The now identified girl looked backed at her partner, her silver eyes showing frustration. "I don't have to know someone to help them Raven."

"Never said we needed help." Mumbled Lapis as she picked up her newly acquired bow and quiver along with the map and container.

"We could just leave you here."

"Raven, where not leaving them here." Summer said heaving Lapis over her shoulder.

Both Raven and Lapis continued to glare at each other even as they started walking out of the forest, a couple of minutes later Summer decided to start up a conversation.

"Sooo, what's your name?"

"...Lapis Lazuli, the girl on your back is Ashely Lawton, though everybody just calls her Ashe."

"Oh, well my name's Summer Rose and that's my partner Raven Branwen." The dark red haired gilr said as they exited the forest. "Welcome to Beacon Academy

* * *

 **That's all folks I'm tired and am going to take a fucking nap, promise that future chapters will be longer.**


End file.
